Troubled Love
by Takara Taji
Summary: Kurama has always masked his feelings, though there are times when he may neither need nor want to. Hiei has always denied his feelings, and because of it, may do something that puts both him and the fox in danger. Please R&R!
1. Why Do I Feel This Way?

The first two chapters are just like a booster for the upcoming story. So I'm sorry if the first two are sort of... um.. slow I guess you could say. :) But I hope you all can keep reading!

* * *

_Hiei POV_

I sit in my usual spot: outside the fox's window on the thick tree branch that I've come to like so much. Does he know I'm always here? I don't know. I don't think I really care. But I always wonder what _he _would think if he knew I watched him sleep every night. I don't want to know. If he knows I am here, he never shows it. Either that or he just doesn't care.

It sickens me how I can love one being so much. What is it about him that attracts me? Why have I always found great contentment it just simply watching him walk home from school, or when he sleeps? I could be doing much better things with my time then this. Like training, or focusing my energy, or maybe working on controlling that damn dragon. But is that what I would _rather _be doing? No. I'd rather be sitting out in the cold - which I don't find uncomfortable - watching the fox sleep.

He has completly taken over my mind. I think about him all the time, and I hate the stupid dreams his presence gives me. I've woken up in sweat before. It annoys me. Very much it annoys me.

So with him invading my mind and subconsciousness, he even has to invade my sight. I've seen him in many spots when he's not really there, and it's pissing me off. Why must I think about him in such a way?

I am startled out of my daydreams when my sensitive demon ears pick up a rustle from within his room. He had adjusted his position, so now he is facing my direction. His face looks so peaceful. The sheets draped gently over his lithe form, he looked like a child. His chest moved gently up and down with soft breaths, the two locks that always hung in front of his ears were curved around his chin. His knees were slightly bent, his fists were balled next to his face...

Suddenly I realize what I'm doing - again - and growl deep in my throat. Why do I continue to stare and daydream - picking apart everything about the fox at that moment? I wonder frantically, again becoming angry at myself.

Maybe it was because I wasn't getting enough of him lately. I don't know. Well sure, I havn't actually talked with him in quite a while. The last time was before we had split up from our last mission: to find and exterminate an A-class demon from the human world. We ended up having to travel to Russia to find it. But once there, killing it was easy. Then we flew back to Japan and went our separate ways, as usual.

Yusuke went back to his regular life's schedual, as did Kuwabara, who frequently visited Genkai's temple where Yukina was currently staying. This angered me, but I guess I don't have any say in who Yukina ends up with. Though that thick-headed oaf still has no clue that she is my sister.

Kurama left for home, as usual, and continued to study for the upcoming college entrance exams. Yusuke and Kuwabara had no intention of continuing school. They just wanted a simple life with their girls: Yusuke had Keiko and Kuwabara had Yukina. Sometimes I wish I had a life that simple. But my life would never be like that. Several demons wanted my tear gem, and would hunt me down whenever I was in Makai, but for some odd reason that never stopped me from going back. I would always consider Makai my home. I just wish the fox still did.

Maybe watching the fox also cleared my mind of my other troubles in life. I could just simply sit and watch. He seemed to not have a care in the world, and for some reason that feeling would rub off on me, and I would try my best to enjoy it while I could.

Finally after another three hours of contentedly watching the beautiful fox sleep, I myself drifted into a light sleep, which was again filled with disturbing dreams of the fox, which deep inside I wished would come true, I just didn't know it yet.


	2. Saturday's Daydreams

_Kurama POV_

I sense the familiar demon energy outside my window. Again. But as usual, I do nothing about it. I believe that talking with him will unearth some unknown feelings that I don't feel like admitting. I guess that's why I haven't talked alone with him for almost a year. I miss that, but I'm afraid that I may say something unwanted. Though maybe I am worrying over nothing. Yomi told me that I was a master at masking my feelings and true expressions. Sure he's right, but eventually I'll want to tell Hiei _something. _I don't want to live my life loving him, but never knowing if he feels the same, and never having the guts to tell him either.

There is one thing that I worried over for only a short time: the homosexuality in this. Sure many humans are against it, but demons are not. Hiei probably doesn't even know what that means. Either that or he just thinks it's natural, which isn't completly false. Male-male relationships were just as common as male-female and even female-female in Makai.

I don't care what anyone would think if I told Hiei I loved him. Would I stop eating chocolate ice cream if everyone hated it? No. Would I stop loving Hiei even though everyone that knew was against it? Same difference, and I didn't care.

I am annoyed that I don't have the courage to acknowledge the demon's precense and let him in. Even if I don't let him in, just the energy itself gives me comfort. Whenever I feel depressed I come to my room and pray to God that he'll be outside my window, on that tree branch that he has come to like so much.

It disturbs me how one being can take up so much space and time in my mind. I think about him every day, and I really don't know why or how it started. Maybe several months ago, I just realized I loved him, but I didn't know _why _I loved him. Why did he attract me? If anything, he should push me away with that stubborn and rude attitude. But maybe it's just that. Maybe that's why I love him, because of his different personality from others. That_ demon _personality that doesn't even match Yoko's.

Speaking of Yoko: He's _always _loved Hiei. Though I'm glad. It'd be hard to love a guy whom my demon side hated. There would be constant war within my body, fighting over weather Hiei was worthy or not of loving his human counterpart.

A call from my mother snaps me out of my daydreams. They've been getting worse, though I hate to admit it. The daydreams have started in school, and even worse, during exams.

"Yes mother?" I call back.

She replies that I need to get up, and that it's time for breakfast.

Yes, during all of this I was still in bed.

Quickly, I pick out one of my simple fighting tunics. The green one which I still remember is the one I wore to defeat Elder Toguro. With a bit of energy, I was able to repair the small tears, but otherwise it was as good as new.

Ever since I began sensing Hiei's precense outside my window, I began changing in my large, walk-in closet. Sure we were both males, but I did have a sense of desency, and I won't drop it and let Hiei watch me until we are more then just friends.

I'm glad I was able to eat breakfast without the demon entering my mind, though when I got in the car to run some errands for my mother, they instantly returned. I'm so glad today is Saturday.


	3. I Can't Talk To You

Kurama listened to the teacher drone on and on about the history of North America. He sighed as the teacher wrote something on the board. He copied it down in his notebook, then wove his fingers annoyingly through his sticky hair. The air was humid and hot, and the school had no air-conditioning. He scowled at a girl who was staring at him across the room. He was _not _in a very good mood. He really didn't know _why. _Part of it may be because of Genkai's urgent call to the four boys to meet at her temple at four. That meant no extra after-school studying, and no precious moments with his human mother.

Finally the bell chimed and Kurama literally leaped from his seat. He rushed out of the hot building, only to be greeted by more sticky air. He growled deep in his throat. Why did Genkai have to call them to her today? Of all days she had to pick the most humid. The only thing he wanted to do was sit in his air-conditioned room, with Hiei's familiar and soothing energy entering his senses while he studied. Speaking of Hiei, Kurama was slightly nervous, yet excited at the same time. He hadn't actually seen or talked to his close demon friend for a while now, and he wanted to ask him why he was always outside his window, but he wasn't sure he'd have the courage to.

* * *

Hiei on the other hand simply decided not to say anything to the fox, though it would hurt him to do so. All he wanted was to be in the fox's company. Just to talk with him like it had been before. He didn't really know when all of these mixed feelings started, but as usual, they annoyed him.

* * *

Kurama started for Genkai's temple. He had no time to stop at home and drop off his things. Why couldn't she have made it around five or six? 

Only a few days has Kurama sensed Hiei's energy as he was walking home from school. This was one of those days. He felt the energy quickly move from one branch to another, then stop and wait for him to catch up. As usual, the other demon's energy soothed him, and he slowly drifted out of his sour mood. As he approached the stairs that led to Genkai's temple, Hiei flitted quickly up them. Kurama scowled. Stupid demon. Has to show off his speed when it would come in need the most, he thought as he started up the stairs.

A normal human would tire quickly, walking up the many steps, but it didn't Kurama. He was well fit enough to run up and down them several times, but chose not to - for obvious reasons.

* * *

Hiei entered the temple just a few minutes before the fox. He sat at his usual spot: the window sill facing the trees behind. The cool glass felt good on his side as he leaned against it, one knee up, his opposite arm resting on it, the other leg hanging towards the ground. Because of his height, his toe barely came to touch the floor. He looked up when Kurama entered. 

"Kurama! Good to see you!" Yusuke greeted, walking up and giving the fox a well-powered slap on the back, causing the boy to stumble forward a step.

"Yes, it has been a while Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan," the polite fox nodded to each as he said their name. "Yukina, Genkai - to whom he bowed slightly - and _you _Hiei." His emerald eyes met with piercing ruby, and turned away. He wished he would someday be able to look into those eyes and see nothing but love, not the confused look he had just seen.

"Hey Urameshi! I thought you said the little twerp was supposed to be here!" Kuwabara complained, placing his fists on his hips, but quickly turned his attention to the petite girl at his side. "Don't worry baby, we won't have to wait much longer, I know it can be impatient."

Hiei and Kurama both rolled their eyes, as did Genkai. Yusuke just laughed.

"Damn fox you're awfully quiet this afternoon.." Yusuke started, walking over to the fox. "You okay?"

"Mmm... I'm fine."

Hiei knew better then to believe the fox's words. He knew him much better then that, and he knew when he was lying. Hiei frowned. What was bothering the fox so much? He had been pretty quiet, and Hiei was annoyed at himself that he didn't notice it before the stupid spirit detective.

Yusuke shrugged. "If you say so."

Kurama smiled one of those smiles that covered up anything he was trying to hide. It worked for everyone - except Hiei, who saw right through it.

Koenma arrived a few minutes later. He greeted everyone, then told them that this was simply a warning.

"You called us all the way out here to _warn _us about some weak demons that are after us?" Kuwabara complained. "Give me a break! We would sense them sooner or later!"

Kurama spoke up. "True Kuwabara, but I believe it was smart of Koenma to warn us. They may attack when we are asleep, and normally we keep our guard down. Just raise your energy when you sleep. That will tell them not to come near or you will attack. Either that or they may attack when you are in a vulnerable situation. Anything is possible Kuwabara."

Yusuke smiled. He didn't know why he had been worried about the fox. He seemed his usual self.

Hiei frowned. He didn't have time to worry about lower-class demons. He had more important stuff on his mind, and if he was thinking about the boy standing in front of him, those demons would be able to kill him without him even putting up a fight.

* * *

Kurama made sure it looked like he was paying close attention to what was being said. Truthfully, he was paying attention to the demon at the window. Was it just him, or was Hiei constantly looking in his direction? He didn't know, but he wanted to. Did the demon truly see him as more then just a friend? Did this long silence between them upset him as much as it did himself?

* * *

Hiei escaped the temple as soon as possible. He needed some alone time to think. Something still just seemed unsettling to him, and it bothered him. 


	4. Escapade

Hiei flitted from tree to tree, burning off some of his extra energy. He didn't know what to do. The more he was around Kurama, the more he thought of him. He had to get out of here, he had to get as far away from the fox as possible. He wanted to love him, but knew it was impossible. There was no way he would feel the same. Just no way. The faster Hiei accepted the fact, the better.

But where to go? Just another country in this world wouldn't do. It had to be further... like a completely different world. Some place like Makai. Yes. That would do him good. Slaying demons would definately take his mind off that red-head. Using his demon energy, he quickly transported himself into Makai. This was for the better, it really was...

* * *

Kurama jerked his head up at the vanishing energy. He had been keeping track of it ever since he left the temple, but suddenly it began to weaken. Hiei was moving too fast for his senses. It wasn't physically possible for Hiei to move that fast, even with his speed. He knew he was leaving for Makai. But why? Why would he leave his friends in danger? After all, a demon was on the loose. Kurama knew the small demon had more honor then that. He frowned when the energy completely left his senses. He shrugged and continued home. 

But one question wouldn't leave his mind: Why?

He ate his dinner in a trance. His mother seemed to know better then to bother him; that something important had happened and he was thinking too hard about it to do anything of real importance: like wash the dishes.

After he finished the meal, he left for his room without even clearing his setting. He opened his calculus book, but the problems just seemed like a huge jumble of numbers. Hiei should be sitting outside his window right now. That always made him settle down and get right to studying.

He missed it. He missed that familiar energy outside his window. He didn't really realize how much he liked it until now.

He groaned and his head dropped with a loud thunk on his desk. He wanted Hiei _back. _If he was suffering this much from his disappearence when he'd only been gone for barely half an hour, how would he be able to _live _with out him around for even a _day?_

That's when Kurama realized that he needed to find the small demon he loved so much. He needed to tell him the truth. He didn't care if the demon felt the same or not, at least he'd have an answer.

Kurama slammed his book shut and walked casually downstairs to where his mother was washing the dishes.

"Shuichii, you seemed sort of out of it at dinner. Are you okay?"

"Hm.. yeah I'm fine mother," he answered innocently. "I just wanted to let you know that there is a class retreat starting tomorrow. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but just don't worry, okay? I'll be leaving probably before you get up, so I'm going to bed now, okay?"

"All right Shuichii. Your class hasn't gone anywhere lately, I'm sure it'll be fun."

"Hm.." he murmured, agreeing with his mother. He hated lying to her like that with a straight face, but it had to be done.

Kurama went back to his room and locked the door. He knew his mother wouldn't come into his room while he slept, but he didn't want to take any chances. As quietly and as quickly as he could, he unlatched the window and slid it open, then jumped out and landed as smoothly as a cat and with twice as much grace.

"I'm coming Hiei..." he whispered into the air as he summoned his Yoko Kurama demon energy to transport him into Makai.


	5. Captured

Hiei found himself in a part of Makai he had never been to. Nothing seemed familiar; it had an odd sort of smell. Hiei was confused. Normally he would only get transported to places he'd already been to because his energy would recognize the place. How had this happened?

This really didn't concern him though: he'd just find a place he was familiar with and rest the night, then go out in the morning on a demon killing spree. Yes... that sounded like fun. He started forward. He looked around himself: He would have to remember this place. It was filled with the scent of blood, and weak demon aura peaking out of every crevice. This was obviously someone's territory, and whoevers it was, he would find them and kill them, and take this place over.

He decided not to take a path through the trees: there was a slight path formed around them, lined with long grass and tree roots. Whoever lived here had obviously made this path, but had not been here for a very long time. The long grass was starting to grow back into the middle of the path, and overhanging tree branches were low enough to whip him in the face.

He rounded a corner. There was a cave off to one side. Two plants were standing on either side of the entrance. They seemed harmless, though here in Makai, you could never be too sure. Hiei decided to sprint across the opening, so the plants would not have any time to attack him, if in fact they were deadly. In a split second Hiei went from a stand still to a full sprint, and in just a split second, a vine outstretched itself at the height of Hiei's stomach. His legs flung under and he did a complete flip around the vine, before being flung back to where he had first seen the cave.

"What the hell?" Hiei muttered. How in the world could a plant move as fast as him? Who had the power to even _create _a plant that moved as fast as him? Now Hiei was interested. If the owner of these plants was a strong demon, he would like to meet him and hopefully become allys. If not, maybe learn a few tricks, like he had with Shigure.

Hiei knew the plants were alive, so he spoke telepathically to them. _Where is your master? I would like to meet with him._

_We talk to none other then our master. We were told that if anyone comes near here, to kill them, so that is just what we will do to you! _One of the plants growled at him. Before he knew it, a vine had appeared behind him and pushed him towards the other vine that had stopped his sprint. It was still outstreached. Hiei tried to duck under the vine, but another appeared, equally as fast as the other two. He tried to jump, but that was also to no avail. He was trapped! He wished Kurama was here. He'd call off the plants, then Hiei'd tell him that he loved him.

"NO NO NO!" he shouted to himself. He was again disgusted that his thoughts were straying to that fox at a cruicial time like this.

A vine appeared beneath him and wrapped itself around his left leg. Another appeard and wrapped itself around his chest. He had no time, or space - as he had been pushed extremely close to the other vine - to dodge the vines that were ensnaring him. He tried to summon his energy to get ready for his dragon of the darkness flame that could scorch all these vines to oblivion, but found that his energy was trapped within him from the plants. Exactly like what Gama did to Kurama with his face paint.

Hiei realized he had run out of time as he saw a thick fog emerge from within the cave. He knew immediately what it was: poison gas. His eyes widened with fear. The plants would only let him go once their pray was unconcious. Hiei had no choice in this matter. He would die.

* * *

Yoko Kurama found himself in Mukuro's territory. "Why am I here?" he wondered outloud. But whatever the reason, he knew Mukuro would find him here sooner or later, and he was in no mood for a fight. He quickly escaped through the bondaries of her territory, and once out, tried immediately to sense Hiei's energy. But he was unable to. It was like Hiei had masked his energy, but Hiei would never do that. He liked to pick fights with weaker demons and would purposely show off his energy so demons would come running to him to get a chance at his head, for they knew him as Murkuro's heir. 

Kurama didn't sense Hiei's energy, but did sense a capture of his plants. He tried to remember where he had set traps. Oh yes! The cave where he and Kuronue hid all of their stolen items. Kurama frowned. It was just going to be a lower class beast, like he always sensed when he returned, which wasn't often.

He might as well get rid of whatever was busying his plants so they could be ready for another capture if another demon happened to come along. He made his way through the forest, which he knew led right near his hideout. Just a few minutes later he emerged from the forest. If anything, he could eat the demon for dinner, and continue his search for Hiei in the morning. Though as Kurama drew near, he became confused. There was _no _demon aura coming from the prey his plants had captured, as if they had only captured a stick. He knew his plants had the power to trap ones energy inside their body, but would only do that if they knew the demon they captured was a strong one...

Kurama suddenly gasped and sprinted the rest of the way towards his cave.

Hiei lay unconcious on the ground. He was not yet dead, but in fact he had _just _passed out, and may still have a slight sense of what was going on around him. The plants had dropped him, and the poison gas was still surrounding his weak form.


	6. Clean Breath and Confessions

"_Hiei!" _the fox screeched, running up and kneeling next to his friend. The poison gas did not effect him, as it was him who had planted it there. The small demon's pulse was quickly slowing, as more and more of the poison entered his body and then bloodstream with the breaths he took.

"God why did this have to happen?" Kurama wondered, bending over Hiei's still form, his head on his chest. "Why _me?_ If I hadn't been so damn protective over my stolen artifacts, this wouldn't have happened. I'm so sorry Hiei!" the fox wailed. He was letting out an immense amout of energy with his frustration, anger, and saddness. All of his pent up emotions let loose. The fox lifted his head off of Hiei's slowing chest. Slowly and deliberatly, Yoko Kurama, the most well-known thief in Makai, placed his lips around the other demon's. He took a deep breath, as if sucking the poison out, then breathed out deeply, giving the other some of his own, clean breath.

_Let me breathe for you, my friend.. _he told the small fire demon. _Just give up. Don't work your body to resist the poison, just give in and let me do it for you._

The familiar voice entered his head. A warm sensation filled his mouth, throat, heart, and lungs. Each breath the fox took, a new feeling formed in him, something he had never felt before, though had always wanted. He obeyed the fox, with the warm sensation of his lips against his own, breathing for him. He gave up, just as Kurama had instructed. He quit breathing, yet it still felt like he was. Breath was moving in and out of his lungs, just like usual, but it wasn't _his _breath. It was the fox's. He had always wanted something like this, but never knew that it would come in this sort of way.

Hiei didn't know how long he lay there, underneath the fox's strong and powerful body. As he gave up, his awareness to his surroundings began to diminish, as he slipped into complete unconciousness.

* * *

_There is a cold feeling against my back. It's bothering me. Why won't it go away? I feel cold all over. What is wrong? What happened? Why do I feel this way? I am lying down. I never lie down when I sleep, I am always sitting in a tree. Why am I not in a tree tonight? Where am I? What has happened to put me in this sort of uncomfortable situation? _Questions filled the small demon's mind as he slowly returned to reality. His ruby eyes cracked open and were greeted by a stone ceiling. _What? _Where was he? What had happened? Then all the memories of the night before came flooding back. That's right... running away to Makai, becoming ensnared with cursed vines, the poison gas, someone calling his name... the caring words and the warm breath... the breath... the air... the fox. Kurama. Where was Kurama? 

Hiei bolted up, but winced in pain and grasped his chest, right where the vine had wrapped itself around him. He realized there was a white bandage wrapped around his chest. Had the fox taken care of him? He realized his foot also seemed slightly sore. It was the one the other vine had trapped him in as well. His ankle was wrapped in the same sort of bandage.

Slowly and carefully, Hiei sat back up and leaned against the cool rock wall. The fox was no where in sight. He searched the dark corners of the large cave with his Jagan. Had the fox just left him to heal on his own? No, he'd never do that. He remembered the words the fox had spoken to him: _Let me breathe for you, my friend... _Hiei's cheeks tinted pink at the words. Had they had a special meaning in them? _Just give up. Don't work your body to resist the poison, just give in and let me do it for you._

_Let me do it for you... _Those words...

"Ah... I see you're awake."

A strong voice cut through his thoughts. Hiei looked towards the entrance of the cave and saw a silhouette against the light from the outside of the cave. Hiei knew it was the fox. He simply grunted a reply.

"What happened?" Hiei wondered, even though he already knew. He just wanted to make sure.

"Do you not remember?" the fox asked incredulously, his golden eyes widening.

"No... I do remember... it's just, surprising, I guess..." Hiei said quietly, dipping his head down and finding small patterns in the rock.

Kurama nodded in small agreement, before entering the cave fully and laying down a dead rabbit. "Something to eat," he said simply, and his fox ear twitched. "Thought you might be hungry."

"Oh.. thanks," Hiei replied meekly. This really wasn't his style: to be waited on. He was usually the one doing everything. To be injured and weak was not the position he liked to be in.

The two sat in uncomfortable silence, simply tearing away at the raw meat. Hiei usually didn't eat his meat raw, but it didn't hurt him to do so, and he didn't really mind either. Yoko Kurama, however, always ate his meat raw, and even as Shuichii Minamino, he liked his steak extremely rare.

After the fox had finished his portion, he changed back into his human form. Strong demon energy that Hiei would recognize anywhere filled the cave, and when it cleared, the red-head sat in place of where the larger fox had been just moments before.

"So why'd you run away Hiei?" Kurama suddenly asked, looking up and straight into Hiei's red eyes. The fire demon wanted to tear his gaze away from those piercing emerald orbs, but found it impossible.

"Why would it matter?" he asked dryly, finally able to look away from the other demon's eyes.

"Why would it matter?" the fox repeated. "I don't know... maybe because I care about my friends and worry when one runs away and almost kills himself."

"Hn. Stupid fox," Hiei grumbled, crossing his arms.

"So why did you run away?" Kurama pressed again, narrowing his eyes. He wanted an answer out of the stubborn demon, and he'd get it. That's what he was famous for, anyway: getting what he wanted.

"It's none of your buisness."

"Like hell Hiei! I want an answer!" the fox demanded, suddenly become angry. A strange demon aura radiated off of Kurama's skin. Hiei was unsure of what the feeling was. He'd never felt that sort of emotion come from the fox before.

Hiei wasn't sure what to do or say in this sort of situation. What should he say? _I ran away because I was sick of the fact that I couldn't tell you that I loved you? _Yeah right. Hiei smirked inwardly. _I wonder how he'd react to that? _

"Why'd you follow me?" Hiei countered.

The fox started. He hadn't expected that kind of response, but he quickly recovered. "I told you. I worry when my friends run off and do something stupid. You're lucky I did, because otherwise you'd be dead right now."

Hiei grimaced. Yeah, that _was _true. He _should _be glad that the fox decided to follow him. "So why did you follow me?" Hiei asked again, repeating his question just like Kurama had repeated his. "I don't think your answer was the complete truth."

"What makes you think that Hiei?" the fox frowned. Had the other demon read him that easily? After all, he had told himself that he would tell Hiei he loved him... but he just couldn't force himself to do it.

"You don't seem confident in your answer. I know you Kurama, and something seems off. I want to know what it is."

Kurama's green eyes widened at Hiei's perceptiveness. He was right, though. Now he refused to tell Hiei the truth. It just wouldn't come out of him. He wasn't able to say it. It was too hard. What if the fire demon rejected him? That's the worst he could do, right? Even so, the pain of 'no' would be too much. "Why are you so insistent on an answer?"

"I just want to know," Hiei replied impatiently.

"Why?" the fox continued to press. He was digging himself deeper and deeper into Hiei's patience. The fox knew he would just come out and say what he wanted to say eventually. Kurama knew there was something he wanted to say, he could sense it, but he guessed, just like him, he wasn't able to because he was scared.

"Just answer the damn question fox!" the demon demanded, punching the floor, and wincing at the shock of the punch on his chest. But he did nothing about it. He punched the floor again, this time with his other hand. Bits of rock scattered, flinging in every direction. One hit the fox's cheek, leaving a small mark and a trickle of blood. "Answer dammit!"

The mark on the fox's cheek healed visibly, and again, he asked why.

"Just answer!" Hiei's patience had completely run out. At this rate he was about to run up to the fox, grab his collar, pull him towards his face and demand an answer that way.

Again, the fox questioned why. He would not give up on this verbal attack.

"Because I love you dammit!" Hiei screamed. His eyes were squeezed shut and his head was bent.

Kurama's emerald eyes widened, but otherwise showed no other response. "Um... could you repeat that?"

Hiei didn't seem to know what he had said, until finally it hit him, several seconds later. He jerked his head up, his eyes wide, surprised... but most of all, frightened. _Oh fuck._


	7. Two Kisses and A Smile

Hiei and Kurama stared at each other in silence. The fox's face was blank. Hiei was frightened of what Kurama would now think of him. _Shit shit shit shit... _he repeated to himself over and over again. What had he _done? _He hadn't thought that those words would come out of his mouth. Much less _unwillingly _come out of his mouth.

Kurama closed his eyes and bent his head. He sighed, his shoulders sagging for a moment. His body expression showed him completely vulnerable, a position you never saw the fox in. After a few minutes, Kurama looked back up at Hiei's eyes, which were still wide with fright.

Hiei wanted to say something. He really did, but didn't know what to say. What _could_ he say? What could he _do? _Since he didn't have an answer to either of those questions, he didn't do anything. He just sat there. Let the fox be the first to react, and he was.

Kurama stood up and walked over to where Hiei sat. He stood by his feet for a while, before bending down to his knees and moving so he straddled the smaller demons legs. The fox's hands were placed on either side of Hiei's legs. Hiei could hear nothing but his pounding heart.

Kurama didn't exactly know why he was doing this. He figured that if he wanted to tell Hiei his feelings, now would be the right time and place. The fox leaned forward until his face was just inches from the stilled demon.

"You know what Hiei..." Kurama started mysteriously. His eyes narrowed and looked deep into Hiei's ruby eyes. Again, Hiei didn't know what to do, so he did nothing. Kurama inched forward until Hiei could feel the fox's soft breath against his lips. "I love you, too."

The fox closed the space completely, and kissed the demon. Hiei's eyes were wide with surprise, but he soon realized what had just happened, and closed his eyes and let himself get mesmerized within the kiss.

Hiei didn't know how long he sat there, underneath the fox's strong body, but he didn't want the moment to end. Finally Kurama broke the kiss, but didn't go far. His face, still only inches from Hiei's, spoke. "I've wanted to say those words for the longest time, but never had the courage," he whispered, his eyes half closed.

Hiei finally found his voice. "I love you Kurama. I haven't always, and I don't really know when I realized it, but I'm glad I did," Hiei told the fox in a hoarse whisper. He couldn't believe that this was _him _speaking.

"I love you Hiei. I think the same thing applies to me." A grin appeared on the fox's face and he leaned forward and kissed him again. The kiss was not as long, but just as heart-stopping.

When Kurama again broke the kiss, he was off of Hiei so fast the demon didn't even see him move. "I'll go find some plants who's aroma can help you heal faster. Don't go anywhere." With a wink and a grin, Kurama transformed into Yoko Kurama and darted out of the cave, leaving Hiei alone. "Hn. Like I could go anywhere even if I wanted to."

He simply sat there, realization finally settling in. The fox _kissed _him. The fox actually _kissed _him. Hiei wanted to laugh out of pure joy. This was _not _what he had expected when he realized what he had said earlier. But now he's glad that he said those words, otherwise, the scene that just happened would probably have been completely different.

Kurama returned just about ten minutes later. As he walked into the cave, he transformed back into Shuichii and pulled a small seed out of his hair. "This should do the trick." He smiled. Feeding the plant some of his demon energy, it quickly grew into a beautiful flower. The smell quickly reached Hiei's nose. It was a beautiful smell, and he fell asleep with a small smile on his face.

Kurama smiled down at the now-sleeping demon. He never imagined that Hiei could feel the same way. He was surprised, but had reacted in a way that pleased himself. When the smaller demon was completely healed and has returned to full health, the fox knew he would love the demon like nothing he had ever loved before. This was what he had always wanted, and finally he had gotten it. He knew Hiei was happy, as he looked at the contented smile on his face. He had never seen the demon smile a _true _smile before. He would have to wait just a little bit longer to see that.


	8. Proposal in Mating

Hiei awoke to the cool Makai air. He had been moved outside, and the breeze felt like heaven on his newly repaired body. He slowly sat up. Obviously the herb Kurama had used on him had worked. He looked around for the silver-haired fox and found him sleeping peacefully under a tree, sitting with his back against the large trunk. His head was bent down, but his ear twitched when he heard the rustles from Hiei, and he looked up and straight at the demon in front of him.

"Good morning Hiei," he said in a deep, crisp voice with a small smile on his face.

"Hn.." Hiei replied simply, glancing down at his still-bare chest. The dressing had been changed again, although he didn't know when.

The fox stood up in a fluid motion and started towards the demon. He squatted down next to Hiei's side and tilted his head. Hiei glanced in the fox's direction. Hiei didn't move as his golden eyes narrowed. "Do you want to know how long you were out?" the fox asked mysteriously.

Hiei's eyes widened. "_what?_" Hadn't it only been one night?

"Almost a full week. That's why your chest no longer hurts. It has had time to completely heal. I just kept the bandage on for safety."

"Oh..." Hiei looked down at the grass, but the fox didn't move. Slowly his expert hands reached towards Hiei and un-tied the knot that held the wrappings in place, and the bandage quickly loosened and fell down around his slim waist.

He looked down at his chest, and saw that there was a light scar, which would heal in a few days.

"Your demon energy will probably fully recover in a few days."

"What about my foot?" Hiei wondered suddenly.

"Hm... that was barely an injury. It healed in just a couple of days."

"I see..." Hiei was quiet. He didn't feel like facing the fox right now... after what had happened that night... he was surprised Kurama hadn't run away.

Slowly Kurama straddled Hiei's legs, very similar to when they shared their first kiss. But instead of kissing him, the fox brought up a hand and pushed his chest, and he was forced back to the ground. The fox leapt forward, so now he was over his chest instead of his legs. The tail had conveniently found a spot to lay in between the small demon's legs, and he found it rather annoying.

Stray locks of the long, silver hair were blowing against Hiei's bare chest. It tickled, but he managed to keep himself in check.

He wanted to say something, but couldn't find his voice.

"Now Hiei... do you like _me _better... or _me?" _In an instant, golden turned to emerald, silver turned to red, and the human boy's face appeared over him.

"It depends on the situation.." Hiei teased lightly, though no sarcasm in his voice. He was scared and nervous of what the boy would do.

"Oh so you're a rough one, huh?" an eyebrow raised, and his eyes narrowed. "Why don't we just find out then... two nights, two different people."

It took Hiei a while to register what the fox had said. "Um... excuse me?" Hiei questioned with surprise. No way would he sleep with that fricken' sex god that was a good three feet taller then him.

Kurama closed the space between their mouths. "That's just what my demon counterpart suggests," he stated calmly.

"Okay..."

"So what do you say..."

"You're insane."

"Oh am I now?" the fox teased gently, narrowing the distance even more.

"Yes. You are a complete lunatic to think I'd sleep with you, much less that fricken' sex god that's a good three feet taller then me," Hiei let out his thoughts.

Kurama lifted his head and seemed to think. "Ah yes... maybe I should hold him back a little, yes that would probably be a good idea..."

"So you're telling me that you want me to have sex with your demon counterpart, who's past life had been half driven by sexuality. Not to mention all those times he's gone into heat at just the wrong point in time?"

Kurama nodded slowly, his red hair bobbing up and down against his skin. "Yes... that is a very blunt way of putting it..."

"You're insane. No way. I mean besides, all we do is confess our love and kiss each other, and you expect me to sleep with you?"

Kurama placed his lips firmly on the smaller demon, who was still trapped on the ground. After several moments, he pulled just a few inches away. "It's in my nature Hiei. If you truly love me, you'd become my mate."

Hiei's eyes widened. _In human words, a propasal._

"Maybe in a few days..." True, he did love the fox. Very much so... but he couldn't do it now... not yet. It was too soon. Too sudden. Besides, love wasn't about passion and feel, love was loving one so much you wanted to spend the rest of your life with them. You just had to connect with them through mating to _truly _spend the rest of your life with that person. That was only the first step, and Hiei knew if he loved the fox that much, then he would. But only with the one he loved the most: Shuichii Minamino.


	9. Joined At Last

Hiei knew that one night he would awake to the body heat of the fox over or next to him. He was slightly nervous. After all, never in his life had he had sex, much less with someone with much more experience then himself. Yet he was also excited. Just the thought of it aroused him.

And Hiei was right. Two weeks after Hiei and Kurama had entered Makai, Hiei awoke in the middle of the night. Lips were caressing his neck when his eyes opened, one hand on his shoulder, the other on his chest, and a strong and heavy body on top of his own. He was afraid of what was to come... expecially since Kurama's chest was already bare. Hiei ran his hands up and down the fox's well defined muscles as the fox began to toy with his ear.

"Why now?" Hiei wondered outloud.

A few moments later Kurama pulled his face so it was level with the smaller demon's. "Because the demon inside of me just went into heat..." the red-head purred, capturing his lips in his own.

"Damn..." Hiei murmurred. He simply sat there, letting the fox have his fun. He was enjoying it immensly, and he knew the fox was, too, by the frequent growls from deep in his throat.

Hiei was so absorbed in the feel of the fox, he didn't noticed his pants slipping down around his ankles as the fox's knees pressed them down his legs. Before he knew it, they were both completely naked, and had both lost all sense of reality.

After a while, Kurama slid down Hiei's body. Suddenly he felt uncomfortable, but that feeling quickly went away as several more kisses were planted about his neck.

The next few minutes were filled with painful pleasure, and when the moment finally came, Hiei gasped and arched his back, and Kurama collapsed on top of him. They were both tired and weak, even though the fox had done most of the work. Hiei decided that he was just as tired as the fox, even though he'd barely done anything, because Kurama had more endurance then he did, but figured that in loving the fox, it would improve.

When Kurama collapsed onto Hiei, the fox's sweaty chest caused him to slip to the side at lay on the cool rock, which felt like heaven against his heated body.

"Just think of it as marriage..." Kurama gasped.

"This was... nothing like your mother's wedding.." Hiei replied, rolling on his side.

"Which did you like better?" the fox murmurred, turning to his side as well and wrapping his arms around the demon's neck, pulling him close.

"Is there a correct answer?" Hiei joked, looking his beautiful fox deep in the eye.

Kurama laughed weakly. "Very funny. Next time it's your turn."

"Damn fox who said there was gonna be a next time? I'm gonna need a week to recover!" Hiei replied, before sighing tiredly and closing his eyes.

"Yoko Kurama says there'll be many 'next times,' but don't worry Hiei... even if there was none.. I'd still love you more then anyone else."

The fox pulled Hiei even closer and kissed him again. Hiei had begun to like the fox's lips, and they soon became his favorite part of his body. It was not a deep kiss, as neither boy had strength for anything more then relaxing.

"You'll be fully recovered by tomorrow..." the fox reasured the demon. "Now let's go to sleep."

"Yeah..." Hiei replied softly, burrowing his face in the crook of the fox's neck.

Both boys quickly fell asleep, arms around each other, holding the other close... and would both risk their life for the other... which they knew would come to face them in the future.

Two famous demons... sleeping together... loving each other... attacking one of them would be suicide.

Hiei felt invincible with the fox next to his side. This was what he had always wanted... and he had gotten it. He hated to feel selfish like this.. but hey, it was true.

Kurama felt exactly the same.

The only problem would be telling the others about them...

Yeah right. They'd never know.


	10. The Morning After

Hiei awoke the next morning to the sun streaming through the cave entrance. In between his legs was slightly sore, and it took him a while to remember why, and why he was in the arms of the red-headed ningen.. He blushed as the memories of last night came flooding back. He looked straight forward, only to see the closed eyes of the fox. He was breathing softly, his breath coming in long and shallow puffs on his cheek. His arm was draped over Hiei's waist, and his other was tucked under his neck. Hiei's own arms were clutched to his own chest, pressed in between them. After a few minutes, Hiei relaxed again, closing his eyes and sighing. It was warm... everything was warm in him. This was perfect. Everything was perfect. He just wanted to stay like this forever, wrapped in the arms of the boy next to him.

He eventually returned to the darkness, and awoke a while later. Though this time it was different: it was cooler then before, and he opened his eyes to the rock, instead of the beatiful face he would soon become accustomed to. He slowly sat up, and his senses were greeted with the delicious smell of cooked meat. He turned around to see Kurama sitting behind a fairly large fire, and a large chunk of meat on a stick, which he was holding over the flames.

"Ah.. you're awake." He smiled that priceless smile and Hiei's cheeks tinted pink for a moment before he crawled over to the warmth of the fire. It would be a cool day, though the sun was extremely bright. Hiei shivered and for the first time realized that he had no clothes on. He looked around frantically for his cloak, and found it lying in a neat pile by the wall, along with his and Kurama's shoes. He crawled over and retrieved it, draping it over his shoulders and holding it tight to his chest.

"Yes it is quite cool out, don't you think?" the fox mused, even though he himself had no shirt on. When he saw Hiei's quizzical look, he answered: "The fire keeps me warm. Besides, my shirt got slightly dirty last night." He grinned and looked thoughtful for a moment, as if remembering. "I plan to wash it in the stream before we head back to Ningenkai."

Hiei nodded in understanding. After a few minutes of peaceful silence, Kurama spoke. "So what are we going to tell the others?"

Hiei's head jerked up and his eyes widened. "Who said they had to know?"

Kurama furrowed his brow. "You know... keeping something like this from them will be hard, and we'd only get to touch each other in a special way at night. I at least wanna hold your hand!" Kurama pretended to pout, and Hiei almost laughed out loud. The fox looked so cute when he did that!

"Maybe you're right, but you know Yusuke and Kuwabara. They won't keep it to themselves," Hiei noted, inching closer to the fire.

"Hm... yeah that is a problem. But you know what Hiei? If the whole world knew and was against it, would you stop loving me?"

Hiei thought about it. "No.." he started slowly.

"Exactly, same point. Besides, they'll be jealous." Kurama dipped his head and an expression Hiei had never seen before crossed his handsome features. He got up and walked around the fire, then sat down next to him. Immediately, he felt the warmth emaniating off of the fox.

"How would they be jealous?" Hiei wondered, leaning into Kurama, who put his hand around Hiei's shoulders.

"I have tamed the most wild, accusing, stubborn, and strongest Koormie that ever walked all three worlds," he started, leaning his head down so his cheek touched Hiei's.

Hiei's heart sped up at the compliment.

"Wouldn't you be jealous if Yusuke had tamed the most violent sword in Makai?"

Hiei scowled. The stupid fox was right.

"I'm right, aren't I?" the fox whispered in his ear, before whipping around to sit facing the demon, his back to the fire.

Hiei looked away and his frown deepend. Kurama laughed slightly, before bringing his hand up to Hiei's shoulders and pushing him down against the cold stone. Hiei winced at the impact, but that was soon forgotten as Kurama attacked his mouth, biting down on his bottom lip. Hiei's arms came up and wrapped around the fox's back as the kiss became more intense. This was also a moment that Hiei wished would never end, and for a while, it seemed that it didn't. Hiei thought that he would pass out from the hunger and force of the kiss, their tongues inter-twining and lips caressing the other's, but he found someway to keep his breath. How in the world could the fox do this for so long without a breath? Hiei wondered to himself, but soon realized that he was doing it just fine, and the thought was lost.


	11. The Return and A Party

Kurama and Hiei returned to Ningenkai the next morning. Truthfully, Hiei had planned to stay in Makai and work with Mukuro for a while, but Kurama had pursuaded him to stay, saying that he'd miss him if he left so soon after they had joined for the first time. Then Kurama had given him a sad, pathetic look: one which Hiei could never refuse.

So after dinner, they headed to Ningenkai. They transported back and ended in Kurama's bedroom. Kurama figured this was rather conveinent, and Hiei thought that this was indeed the fox's doing. He had used his energy to choose his landing.

"Stupid fox," he mumbled, turning towards the window.

"You want to leave already?" the fox purred. Hiei turned around to face the demon, though instead saw Shuichii Minamino in his place.

Kurama lunged towards Hiei and pushed him down on the bed, causing the bed to jerk back and hit the wall. "I love you Hiei. I want you to have all my body and soul. I took you, now I want you to take me."

"_What?" _the Koorime gasped. No way was he gonna fuck the fox.

Suddenly Kurama's face softened, and he laughed. "I'm kidding. Though I would like it, I won't force you. Don't worry, I love you for who you are, and that's not you, ne?" Kurama cocked his head and smiled. Hiei literally let out a breath of relief. "But I'm allowed to do this..." the fox leaned down and planted his lips firmly on the koorime's, which Hiei gladly accepted. He could stand for a million other kisses with the fox... _that _he would do.

Hiei wrapped his arms around the fox's back, pulling him closer until he was laying on top of him. Kurama's hands were on the back of his neck, pressing his lips even more into his own.

A sudden knock on the door startled both of them, and they jumped apart.

"Shuichii? Are you back from your retreat? I heard some noise..."

Hiei flitted out the window, ruffling the curtains, and Kurama fell forward on his hands, which just seconds before were caressing Hiei's slender neck. He punched the bed angrily and cursed at the intrusion, but he quickly straightened up.

"Ah... yes mother. I returned just a little while ago."

The door cracked open and Shiori stuck her head in. "Oh.. I didn't see you return."

"Yes I'm sorry for not saying hello, I just needed a slight nap. I'm pretty tired. There were so many activities that I didn't get much sleep."

Shiori smiled. "That's all right. You just get to sleep early tonight." Shiori turned to leave but turned around. "Oh, and a friend called. Yusuke I believe. He said he was having a party at his house tomorrow night at five and invited you."

"I'll call him mother. Arigato."

"All right, just get some rest Shuichii."

He nodded, and when his mother left, stood up and grabbed the phone off his dresser and dialed the Urameshi number. It rang twice before Yusuke answered.

"Kurama? You're back!"

"Yeah... um.. about that party tomorrow.."

"Oh yeah! Can you come? It'll just be the regular, you know... me, Kuwabara, Keiko, Yukina, Shizuru, Koenma, you and Hiei if he'll come."

"Yes, I can be there. Hiei'll be there, too."

"Really? You think you can convince him this time?"

"Yeah... this time I _know _I can convince him." Kurama grinned to himself.

"Okay... whatever you say fox. He listens to you the best, and still you've only gotten him to come to one other party, out of a lot..."

"Well this one'll make two... see you tomorrow Yusuke."

"Yeah Kurama. See ya."

Kurama hung up the phone then flopped down on his bed. Sending out his ki, he called for Hiei to return. Obviously he hadn't gone far, as he was in his room in just a second or two.

"Called me to finish what we started?" the demon grinned slightly.

"Yes and no. Yusuke's having another party tomorrow night at five. Wanna go?"

"Are you?"

"Yes, and I told him that you were coming too."

"Oh really... what if I don't wanna go?"

"I told him I'd make you go. I figured it'd be the perfect time to tell them about us."

"Why are you so eager to tell them fox?" the koorime questioned, leaning against the wall.

Kurama shrugged. "I don't want to keep it a secret from them for very long, and I don't want them to find out by walking in on us some day."

"Oh yeah... you got a point there.."

"See Hiei, perfect time. So you'll come, right?"

The demon shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Kurama smiled and leaned against the pillows, his head resting on the head board, eyes narrowing with a mischievious gleam to them. "Okay then, c'mere so I can finish what I started."


	12. Too Much Sake

Kurama stood in front of his rack of clothes, trying to decide what to wear. It was almost 4:30, and the party started at five. Finally he decided on a short tunic. It was a light red color, with a yellow sash and white pants. He un-buttoned his school uniform top and let it drop to the floor, then loosened his pants and they slid down around his ankles. He stepped out of them then retrieved the tunic from his closet. As he tightened the silky pants around his slim waist, he sensed a familiar energy at his window. He picked up the top and turned around. "So you actually showed up. I was beginning to think you would skip out."

"Hn. Not after I said I'd come.." the demon muttered, swinging his legs over the window sill and standing up.

"So you keep your word only for me, huh?"

"Baka kitsune."

Kurama grinned as he slipped the tunic over his head and did the clasp at his neck and tied the sash at his side.

"Hm... I like you in that outfit kitsune," Hiei stated suddenly. Kurama looked up at Hiei's eyes as they wandered his body.

"Oh really? I'll sleep in this if you like it so much."

Hiei shook his head and smiled. "That's okay... I like your natural clothing better."

The fox chuckled before telling the koorime that he'd meet him outside. The small fire demon nodded before flitting out of sight.

Kurama retreated downstairs, kissed his mother goodbye on the cheek, saying he'd be back later that night.

"Sayonara Shuichii. Have fun!" she called after her son as he slipped on his shoes and went outside.

The twenty minute walk to the Urameshi's gave Kurama a nice relaxing time with Hiei at his side. It was when he rounded the corner to his house that he realized that this would be the night where he and Hiei told everyone about them. Truthfully, he didn't know why he was so eager to tell them last night. He figured it would be better then keeping it a secret. His life was already filled with so many secrets, and most of them were kept from his human mother, which he regretted with every day of his life.

As the two boys approached the house, music could be heard, along with voices and laughing. Kurama wondered if there would be sake again... he wanted Hiei to have a taste of it. He would always refuse, but now that they were together like this, it was more likely that he would listen to him. Kurama grinned inwardly. Maybe his fox side would take advantage of this relationship... No, he wouldn't do that to Hiei.

They walked inside. There were dirty plates everywhere, streamers and candy wrappers. Empty glasses and bottles of vodka and sake were splayed everywhere. Different items of all sorts were strewn about the floor, and Yusuke and Kuwabara were chasing each other with flushed faces. Shizuru was sitting lazily on the couch next to Keiko, who also looked a bit out of it. Yes, everyone was drunk. Perhaps it was for the better. If he said something he regretted, no one would remember it the next morning. Talk about serious hangovers...

Hiei stared at the action in front of him. "Damn fox, I don't think I've ever seen Yusuke so riled up," he stated as the boy tackled Kuwabara and began to squeeze his sides. Keiko and Shizuru cheered them on.

Koenma, Yukina, and Botan appeared from the kitchen with several bottles in their arms. Koenma was the first to spot the two demons standing fazed by the door.

"Oi! Kurama! Hiei! Come have a drink!" Koenma called, his voice slightly slurred.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stood up at the news that his two other friends had arrived. Yusuke walked over to them in a straight line. "Hey guys! Don't worry... I'm practically resistant to this stuff!" Yusuke cheered, grabbing another bottle from Koenma and popping off the cap.

Kurama laughed and shoved Hiei forward. "Give some to him," he instructed.

"Ooooh... Hiei finally gonna taste some sake?" Yusuke wondered, amazed.

Hiei backed up, but ran into the fox's hand. "Yup, 'cause I said so," Kurama replied, grabbing a bottle with his free hand and popping off the cap.

"What the hell kitsune? I'm not drinking that shit!"

Kurama took a long gulp of the drink. His head was back and he swallowed several mouthfulls before turning back to Hiei. He sighed. "Don't make me force you koorime..." he purred viciously, shoving the bottle at Yusuke as he turned in front of Hiei, who continued to struggle back towards the door.

Kurama leaned down and wrapped an arm around Hiei's knees, then another around Hiei's neck and hoisted him up. The small demon fought Kurama all the way, but the larger boy easily overpowered him since neither were using their energy. He struggled over to the couch opposite Shizuru and Keiko, who were watching the scene with amused expressions. Kurama dumped Hiei on the couch, but didn't go far. He jumped over Hiei until he straddled his hips, his hands on his shoulders, holding him down.

"Okay Hiei... open wide..." Kurama instructed as he motioned for Yusuke, who held two open bottles of sake.

"Damn you fox! I'm never sleeping with you again!"

Kurama laughed so hard he almost fell off the side of the couch. Hiei used the fox's fault to try and escape, but Kurama quickly recovered and regained his composure. Kurama grabbed a bottle from Yusuke, but kept his other hand firmly pressing down on Hiei's shoulder. The fox took another nice, long drink before turning to Hiei. Kuwabara came over and placed a large hand on either side of the koorime's head, holding him still. Kurama placed the bottle up to Hiei's lips and whispered: "I wouldn't resist it or you'll choke..."

"Dammit fox! I hate you I hate you! I don't know why I loved you in the first place!"

"Ooh... poor koorime. You're just helping my cause..." the fox whispered hoarsly, tipping the bottle so the liquid splashed forward, and just a little entered Hiei's mouth, who reluctantly swallowed. Kurama waited for an expression, and when he saw none, he gave him some more. Still no reaction. A little more, until the koorime forced his hands free and grabbed the bottle. "Gimme that!" he demanded, throwing the fox on the floor. Hiei quickly finished the bottle, then grabbed for another possessivly.

Kurama laughed, sitting up and rubbing his back where he had hit the couch when Hiei had thrown him. "Hiei, you'll get intoxicated fairly quickly that way..." the fox noted as he watched the demon struggled with the cap until he finally just burned it off.

After the demon took several more gulps, Kurama snatched it out of his hands and drank some himself.

Right before Kurama finished the bottle, Koenma grabbed it from him and finished it. "Okay... let's play truth or dare!" Now normally they would have all rejected, but in their current state, they all cheered, taking a seat either on the floor or a couch. Koenma, Yukina, Botan, and Kurama were really the only ones who had any sense in reality. The others were completely lost. Well, mostly at least. Everyone else could at least make sense of what they said, and what others said.

Yusuke started. "Yes! This'll be AWSOME! Now remember, the whole focus of this will be... relationships!" Yusuke cheered, but stopped suddenly. "And that includes... SAME SEX!"

The others laughed.

"Okay... Koenma..." Yusuke wasn't too much intoxicated, as he was pretty resistant to alchohol after all the drinks he's had in his lifetime. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay... who do you love?" Yusuke asked with no hesitation.

Koenma blushed for a second.

"No lies!" Kuwabara demanded.

"All right... well, I love... I love... my deity's!"

Everyone burst into laughter.

"Which one?" Botan asked.

"You and Ayame the best!"

Botan blushed.

"Oooh... you gonna cheat on one?" Kuwabara wondered in slurred speach.

"Next!" Yusuke stated loudly. "Kuwabara, you go."

"No, you do it again."

"Ooh okay!" Yusuke completely agreed with that. He liked torchering people.

"Kurama, truth or dare."

"Dare..." he answered slowly.

"Oooh dare... hm... okay! French Hiei."


	13. The Secret Revealed

Kurama's smile dropped. _What? _

Wait, why should that be surprising? _I've kissed Hiei a lot between now and when we were in Makai, _Kurama thought. Yusuke had a funky grin on his face. He would be one of the few that remembered this moment. Kurama looked at the koorime still sprawled on the couch.

"Ku-ra-ma! Ku-ra-ma!" Shizuru started chanting, and Kurama felt the blood rise to his face. _Damn you Yusuke. And Shizuru, _he added.

Soon everyone had started the chant, and the fox had no choice but to intensely kiss his lover - who no one knew about - in front of everyone. Fine.

The fox jumped on the couch on all fours directly over Hiei.

"So this is the way you want everyone to find out?" Hiei whispered to the fox.

Kurama shrugged. "Do I have any other choice?"

Hiei grinned. "Okay then, c'mon kitsune. Kiss me like you've never kissed me before.."

Kurama lowered his head and the chanting quickly stopped. "Aishteru..." he whispered into his ear before pressing down firmly on the koorime's pale lips. Their tongues wound around each other and explored each other's mouth, enjoying the familiar taste of the other boy.

The others cheered, and an amused grin tugged at the corners of Kurama's mouth. Several minutes later, the fox pulled away. Yusuke came over and slapped him on his back.

"Awsome fox-boy! I'm gonna remember that one! Even if I _was _completely wasted, I'd still remember it!" he laughed as Kurama crawled off of Hiei.

"Damn Hiei," Kuwabara started. "It looked like you've had a lot of experience with kissing before! Break it... who'd you do it with before?" Kuwabara wondered, his face coming extremely close to the smaller demon's.

Hiei looked up at Kurama, who smiled at him and gave a small nod. Hiei grinned miscieviously. "Kurama," the koormie answered simply.

The room silenced very quickly.

"What did you say, Hiei?" Koenma wondered suddenly, stepping forward and narrowing his eyes, as if he hadn't even heard Hiei the first time.

"I said Kurama. That red-haired boy standing right there." Hiei lifted his hand and pointed. "Him," he clarified again.

"Kurama?" Yusuke wondered, turning to the fox.

"Yup. He's telling the truth."

Again, silence. No one spoke. Kurama and Hiei began laughing. Hard. Hiei rolled up into a ball and Kurama's knees buckled and he fell to the floor.

Several minutes later the two stopped their outburst, and looked up. "I'm not kidding Yusuke," Kurama said again through his tears.

A few long moments later, Yusuke smiled. "That's awsome! Kurama and Hiei... who would've thought! Damn..." Yusuke muttered. "You're even cooler then I thought! It takes a lot of guts to admit a gay relationship like that in front of all your friends!"

"Gay?" Hiei questioned.

"Yusuke..." the fox started. "Male-male relationships are just as common as male-female relationships in Makai. This is completely natural to Hiei. As it is to me. However for you it may be different, because you have not lived in Makai at all, and don't understand demon's ways," Kurama explained while Hiei stared, confused.

"Ooooh..." Yusuke stated. "That's even more awsome!"

"Well guys, I had better get going.." Koenma started. "It's been fun, really. And Kurama, your secret is safe with me!"

"Arigato Koenma, but I don't care."

An hour later, it was just Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei left. Kurama and Hiei were standing at the door, ready to leave, when Yusuke stopped them. Most of the alcohol had worn off of all three of them. "So you guys, is that _all _you've done... just kiss?"

Kurama paused for a moment before responding. "No Yusuke. We've done just a little bit more..."

Yusuke eyes widened. "You mean you've..." Yusuke started before Hiei inturrupted.

"I'm a little tired."

"Hai, so am I. We'll see you later Yusuke," Kurama said as he stepped out the door.

"Yeah fox-boy."

"Sayonara."

Kurama and Hiei stepped outside and closed the door behind them. "That wasn't so bad now, was it?" Kurama asked Hiei as they started home.

"No... I guess it wasn't," the koorime agreed as he grabbed the fox's hand.

It was almost 11:30. His mother would already be in bed. Maybe Hiei could just simply spend the night. Nothing more. Yes... that sounded nice and relaxing after a whole night of truth and dare with drunk teenagers, themselves included. Kurama smiled to himself.

"I just want a relaxing night kitsune," Hiei whispered, leaning into the fox.

"Hai... watashi mo..."


	14. A Happy Ending

The next several days were peaceful. It was just as both the fox and the koorime wanted it. Several of their friends remembered the confession, but didn't bring the topic up in any conversation, for which they were glad. Often Hiei would return to Makai and work for awhile under Mukuro. The demon queen would push Hiei hard, and often he would return and collapse on the fox the moment he stepped in his room. Kurama would snicker silently as he placed the worn demon on his bed. He would always wonder what Mukuro made him do that tired him so.

Hiei also had his question. One night they were lying in bed together and Hiei spoke. "Were you and Kuronue more then just friends?"

Kurama was slightly taken aback by the question, but answered. "You... are the only one that has any right to know.." Kurama grinned. "Of course we were. You don't think I would live for years with him and not take advantage of it, do you?"

Hiei's eyes widened.

"Don't worry. I miss Kuronue, but I've gotten over him. You replace him now. I hope he's not _too _jealous."

Hiei smiled and nuzzled into his lovers neck. "No, but if he was alive, _I _would be."

"Don't worry koibito," he started, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's back. "I will always love you. Aishteru."

"Aisteru kitsune.." the demon whispered back before he closed his eyes and darkness welcomed him.

"Gomen-nasai Kuronue," Kurama whispered in the dark. "Aishteru. Demo... I also love Hiei."

The fox rested his chin on Hiei's head and breathed in his sweet scent. Just moments later, the two boys slept, content in the other's arms, smiling to themselves... their minds full of wonderful dreams.

* * *

_I know that our love will be filled with obstacles... but we will conquer them.. together. Nothing will break us apart, that I know. I know of Hiei's troubled past, and I work to make it right, and for him to forget it... but I know that will never happen. He will have to live with it, and all I can do is comfort him._

_Sometimes I believe that I don't deserve someone as wonderful as the fox. I wonder what it is about me that he likes. I find myself full of flaws, and cannot see how one as beautiful and wonderful as he can be attracted to someone like me. But I am glad for it, and to think it was my stupid stubborness that brought me to tell him that I loved him first. Still I think back on that and laugh._

_Hiei and Kurama both kept their word and never separated. There was a brief separation though, and that was when the fox took his last breath as Shuichi Minamino at a very young age, and for the first time, Hiei was in tears. His fox was gone. The one he loved the most was gone, yet Hiei was reunited with his friend in Makai, but as Yoko Kurama, who was no longer Shuichii. But the fox made sure Hiei knew that he still had Shuichi's memories, and that he would always love him. The fox who had once been a famous thief and bandit had returned, yet had changed for the better. Soon, everyone in Makai learned of him as a respectful demon, and the trainer of Yomi's son, who would soon take over the throne from his father. Hiei of course was with him the whole time._

_Hiei knew that before, when there was still Shuichii Minamino, that he loved that red-haired boy the best. But now, he realized that Yoko Kurama was just as good. He acted the same, behaved the same, he just didn't look the same. The difference in looks bothered him slightly, until he found out that the fox didn't like to have his tail played or tampered with..._


End file.
